And Babies Make Five!
by fungirl33
Summary: Ash & Misty are parents to a beautiful 5 year old girl named "Ashlee." I couldn't really think of any other name just then...Now the 2 are expecting twins. Flashbacks included, rated T, just in case. There's a much better summary on the inside!
1. Flashback one: When Ashlee was born

**By: fungirl33**

**Disclaimer: As everyone should know, I don't own pokemon, only the fanfics I write.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, you might as well say this is none other than a summary. Anyway in this story, Ash and Misty are ****parents now. Ash is 28 years old and Misty is 30. They both have a beautiful 5 year old daughter whose name is Ashlee ****Ketchum. You guys probably already knew that...I guess there was no other perfect name just then...So, they already ****have a wonderful daughter, but now another little one is expected. "Twins," actually. And as Ash and Misty prepare for their new arrivals, ****some "flashbacks" being told by Ash or Misty might be in the story as well. So enjoy!**

* * *

(Flashback One)

Narrator: Ash Ketchum

Misty and I have been real busy lately. Taking care of Ashlee, and preparing for the new twins. Even though our little Ashlee's growing up now, we still have to keep an eye on her because she's always into stuff, and can easily get hurt. Then I have to keep an eye on Misty too because of her pregnancy. I'm not too sure how this one's going to go. But I remember what it was like when Ashlee was born.

It was like any other day. Or, any other evening. I came upstairs to make a trip to the bathroom when I saw Misty sitting on the bed. I knew for sure that she was either really tired, or something was wrong. She was never really a "sit around" person. I learned that being pregnant doesn't stop her from working hard. So I walked in to check on her.

"Hey Mist, you feeling alright?" I asked her, a little bit worried.

I saw that she had a hand on her stomach. She then turned to me.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine..." she told me in such an unsure voice.

So I asked her what was wrong. She told me her stomach was bothering her.

"Do you feel sick?" I asked her.

She shook her head no, and said but it did hurt a little. She said the babies have been kicking harder than ever, and she felt some painful cramps that followed. I was worried that she might've been going into labor, but it was too early. So after she assured me that she was alright, even though I thought different, I went to the bathroom. So after a few minutes, I had just washed my hands and was now drying them. I was just about to go check on Misty anyway, until she started scream my name from the bedroom. I ran as fast as I could down the hall. Then as I approached the doorway, I find her on the floor on her knees. One hand clutching her stomach and the other holding onto the end of the bed. She was panting heavily in some serious pain. And as I helped her up, I noticed the half clear half bloody puddle beneath her. And that's when I realized...her water just broke! And contractions have already started!

"A-Ash...The baby is...on it's way..." she said to me just before another contraction hit.

At first, I didn't know what to do, but panic. But then I told myself to calm down, and try not to act like one of those crazy husbands that freak out everytime their wife might go into labor. So I carefully helped her downstairs, and into the car, and we were off to the hospital. I have to admit, I winced just about everytime she screamed from a contraction. I hated seeing Misty in pain. So as the birth was about to begin, Misty was giving the doctors a very hard time. And even though she might've been literally squeezing the living daylights out my hand, I was still there to help her get through this. I continued to stroke her hair and tell her that everything's going to be alright. She knew it and I knew it. Then when it was time to push, our baby was here in no time.

"It's a girl!" I heard the doctor say.

And when the doctors told me to do the honors of cutting the cord, I did get a little squeamish, but I did it. I held our baby girl in my arms just before handing her to Misty. As I stroked her face with one finger gently, I took a good look at her realizing she looked like me, and Misty. And just like today, she was born with Misty's blue and greenish eyes, and had dark hair like me. Then when Misty looked at her, she already knew what name would be perfect for her. And that's when little "Ashlee" came into the world. And after I gave Misty a kiss, her and I looked at eachother then back at Ashlee, knowing we had created a miracle.

Oh god...how am I going to handle this next birth...Who's going to babysit Ashlee when Misty goes into labor and is in the hospital! Oh god...As long I'm a busy father, I might have to kiss my pokemon master days goodbye...

(End Of Flashback One)

* * *

OMG, sorry for the shortness everyone! And just to let you all know, only the flashbacks might be a little short. The regular chapters won't, I promise you that! Also, you'll easily be able to tell which ones are flashbacks since they'll be in parentheses. The flashbacks are **not **part of the story. It's like a in-between thing. And don't worry, the next chapter won't be a flashback. But there will be more. You'll be able to tell!


	2. YOU'RE PREGNANT? AGAIN?

** Author's note: Just to remind readers this isn't a flashback! The story begins now!**

**

* * *

**While Ash and his daughter Ashlee sat on the couch watching television waiting for Misty to come home from the doctor's office, little Ashlee turned to her father very curious, realizing her mother's been gone for quite a while.

"Daddy? Why did mommy go to doctor?" she asked.

"Mommy's just been feeling a little sick lately darling. But don't worry, Mommy's coming right back-"

Ash paused when he heard the door-knob turning, and Misty popped in as happy as ever.

"Hey Mist! How'd everything go at the doctors?" he asked her.

"Great! And I have some exciting news!" she said with glee.

Ash stood up, waiting to hear what it was. But deep down, he already had a feeling about what Misty was going to say.

"Ash...okay. I took the test, and guess what!"

"What! What!"

"The color turned out blue! I'm pregnant!"

"Mist! That's awesome! This is so great!" he shouted in happiness.

Ash was so happy, he didn't even realize he had picked Misty right up off the ground and hugged her ever so tightly.

"Oh honey, I have to tell Ashlee! Where is she?" she asked.

"Ashlee! Can you come here for a minute dear?"

Ashlee came running when she heard the sound of her mother's voice and jumped right in her mother's arms and gave her a big hug.

"Hi mommy!" she said.

"Hi sweetie!" her mother replied as she gave her a kiss just before she put her down.

"Ashlee, I have something wonderful to tell you!"

"Oh wow! What is it?" she asked, already feeling excited.

"Well, you know how you've begging us for a little brother or sister right?" Ash asked her.

"Yeah! I have!" she said with a big smile.

Him and Misty always chuckle when they hear how excited their daughter is.

"Well, it looks like you will be having a new brother or sister! I'm having a baby!"

Ashlee's eyes widened followed by a huge smile.

"Wow! Really!" she said.

Her mother nodded happily, just before she jumped into Misty's arms again.

"Can't wait mommy!" she shouted.

"Now calm down, we have nine long months to go before your brother or sister gets here!" said Ash.

"Nine months! That'll take forever!" Ashlee said with a frown.

"Not necessarily honey!" said Misty putting her down.

Misty then went upstairs to change into a pair of comfortable clothes, while Ash and Ashlee went to sit back on the couch.

Ashlee had her arms folded.

"What's the matter, doll? I thought you were excited about mommy having a baby." said Ash.

"I am happy, but nine months sure is a long time daddy." she said.

"Well don't worry sweetie, we'll get there."

Ashlee moved closer to her father on the couch and leaned her head on his side, feeling comfortable. Then when Misty came back downstairs, he followed her into the kitchen, excusing himself from Ashlee first.

"So Mist..." he says trying to start a conversation.

"Ash, I just can't believe I'm pregnant again. Do you really think we can handle another child?" she asked.

"Huh? I thought you were excited to know that you're pregnant, Misty." he said.

"Oh, I was! I still am! It's just I couldn't imagine having to take care of two children now."

"We should be able to handle it Misty. Atleast you're not one of those mothers who has like over 10 children, and has no husband to help you raise them. And besides, we did such a great job with Ashlee. Though she can be nosey sometimes, she's still one of the smartest 5 year olds I've ever seen."

"Thank you Ash, I know. Ashlee's such a good girl, and she does mean the world to me. But I mean what if this child turns out a lot different! What if it's born with medical problems, or something. What if it turns out to a child we can't even control!"

"Don't think like that Misty! No child of ours is going to turn out to be an un-trained child!"

Misty felt even luckier to have Ash by her side.

"Also, I'm glad to hear the news anyway. I've been wondering why you've been getting sick every morning." said Ash.

"You might as well look forward to more of it, plus the moodswings, cravings, and excess bloating that follows up with it all." she said with a grin.

"Heck! I've been throught it before, and I'll do it again!"

Then as they both laughed, Ash bent down and placed a hand on Misty's still somewhat flat stomach.

"I sure can't wait to see this bad boy grow in about 2 to 3 more months!" he said. "We have ways to go!"

Misty nodded, and just before she knew it, her and Ash were kissing right away. Ashlee was peeking in the doorway.

"Oooooooh!" she said. She's use to seeing her parents make out now.

Ash stops and laughs and bends down to pick up her up in his arms.

"Can I help you, lil' lady?" he asked with a smile.

"Just looking!" said Ashlee

Ash clearly saw that Ashlee probably wanted some love too, so he started giving kisses on her face, which she likes.

"Oh Ash. Now that I feel better, I can't wait to have this baby!" said Misty.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Just look how close you and Ashlee are! It's so adorable! I've never seen father and daughter get along as good as you two do!"

This made Ash smile.

"Also, I just remembered! I have to call my sisters and let them know we have a new arrival on the way in nine months! And they better believe me this time! I know they didn't when I found out I was pregnant with Ashlee. Excuse me!"

Ash loved seeing Misty excited. It was way better than seeing her in pain or being mad. He knew he was already being a good father. What was one more child going to hurt?

* * *

Ash is a good father! Looks like him and his little girl have a very special bond! But _one_ more child though? I don't think so. Find out what happens on the next chapter! Just to think, I'm the author, and I can't wait!


	3. Did You Say Twins?

**Wow, sorry it took so long everyone! So terribly sorry!**

* * *

Misty's already in her third month of pregnancy, and she gets excited as each month passes. But for some reason, Misty can't stop looking at herself. She's been upstairs in the bathroom for almost fifteen minutes now, staring herself in the mirror. Ash realizes how long she's been up there, and comes up to see if she's alright.

"Hey Mist, there you are," he said walking into the bathroom.

Misty keeps looking at herself.

"Ash, come here for a minute." she says.

He stands right next to Misty confused, and looks at their reflection too.

"Ash...do I look bigger to you?" she asked.

"Of course Misty! But that's because you're carrying our child! And because it's growing!" he replied with a smile.

"Well I know that! But, something doesn't seem right. I'm only in my third month, and my stomach is huge! I wasn't this big when I was pregnant with Ashlee in the first few months, remember?"

Ash puts his hands on Misty's stomach.

"Yeah...Well, maybe you're just having more than one!"

Misty glares at him.

"Ash! This isn't funny! I'm not supposed to be this big yet!" she yells.

"Alright Mist, calm down! Okay, we're going to the doctor's tomorrow for your first ultrasound right?" he asked.

Misty nodded.

"There! That settles everything!"

"Wait, what?" Misty says.

"Misty, tomorrow, we'll just find out why you're stomach is bigger than it's supposed to be! The doctor'll tell us!" Ash said, then he left the room.

"How is he being so cheery?" Misty wonders.

Later on that day, Misty began to feel pretty moody. She did nothing but mope around all day, and she was tired. She didn't manage to get much sleep that night either. So she carefully sat on the couch for a few minutes. Ashlee ran up to her mother thinking she was just bored.

"Do you wanna play with me mommy?" she asked holding onto her stuffed animal.

Misty looked down at her young daughter lovingly, and put her hand on top of Ashlee's head.

"Maybe a little later sweetheart. Mommy's kind of tired right now, alright? But I'll do something with you later, I promise."

Ashlee totally understood, but worried about her mom most of the time, too.

"Kay mommy!" she said and ran up back to her room.

Then Ash comes in and sits next to Misty on the couch.

"Hey there Mist! You feeling alright?" he asked her.

"I feel fine. Just a little tired," she replied.

"Oh, okay. Then..."

Ash suddenly bent down and picked up a movie tape.

"You know, I was just going through some stuff and I can't believe I found this tape of some of my old pokemon battles. You wanna watch it later?" he asked.

Misty nodded.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." she said.

The rest of the day had passed on, and Misty did spend some quality time with Ashlee just like she promised, and watched the tape with Ash like she said she would. Then nightime came, and Misty didn't get much sleep then, either. But she became peppier when went it was time to get to the doctors. When they finally get settled into a room, the doctor comes in.

"Hello there Misty!" she says excitedly.

"Dr. Rachael! Hi!" Misty says.

"Hello Ash!"

"Hey doc!" he replied.

Dr. Rachael was a very nice and beautiful doctor that knew both Ash and Misty very well. She was tall, with nice long tan-ish hair, and always had a face that said either good morning, good afternoon, or good evening.

"How are you guys today?" she asked.

"We feel okay," said Misty.

Then Dr. Rachael looks down at the little girl sitting on Ash's lap.

"Oh? And who is this pretty little girl right here?"

"This is our daughter, Ashlee." replied Ash.

"Really! My, have you grown!" the doctor said excitedly.

Ashlee didn't know what to say, because she didn't even know the woman.

"Ashlee, this is Dr. Rachael. She did mommy's ultrasounds before you were born." said Misty.

"What's...ultwasounds?" the little girl asked.

Misty almost didn't know how to explain it, but she tried.

"Well, what an ultrasound is baby, you see that machine over there?" her mother asks as she points to the ultrasound machine.

Ashley nodded.

"Well, they use that special machine to see how the baby's doing in the mommy's tummy."

"D-does it hurt?" asked Ashlee.

Misty chuckled.

"No sweetie, it doesn't hurt at all! I did it with you twice! But most of the time, it might be a little cold though as soon you feel it."

Ashlee pretends to shiver.

"Brrrr, I don't like the cold!" she said.

All three adults started laughing.

"Don't worry doll, you won't feel it! Only_ mommy's_ gonna feel the cold!" said Ash having Misty glare at him.

"Okay, maybe we should just get this done and over with now. I really just want to know why my stomach is so big in only my third month." said Misty putting both hands on her stomach.

Dr. Rachael took a good look at Misty by standing back, realizing that there could be only one good explanation.

"Well let's start the ultrasound, shall we?"

As soon as Dr. Rachael hooked everything up, she instructed Misty to lay back and pull up her shirt. Ashlee, who was still sitting on her father's lap, was fascinated with her mother's growing belly. After Dr. Rachael squirted the gel on top of Misty's stomach, she winced a little because of the coldness. And pretty soon, as the tall lady continued to rub the mouse around on Misty's abdomen, a black-ish/gray-ish image started to show on the screen. Misty smiled as she stared at the unborn child, but noticed there was something right next to it. Ash put Ashlee down for a minute, so he could stand up. He walked over next to Misty so he could get a better view.

"Doc...is that?" he started out wide-eyed.

"Yes! It seems there's another head right behind the other! Misty, I'd like to say that in 6 more months, you will be the proud mother of twins!" Dr. Rachael said excitedly.

A big smile covered Misty's face. Ash had bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Dr. Rachael congratulated them, just before they were about to go on home. Misty was happy, but when it all hit her, she began to worry that taking care of twins would be a big responsibility. She was thinking about twice the clothes, twice the crying, twice the feeding, and twice the diaper changing. Of course it was easy taking care of Ashlee, but now they'll end up having three children to take care of now. Ash wasn't as worried as Misty was. In fact, he wasn't worried at all. He actually liked the idea of having three children to take care of. Misty knew that as long as her and Ash are together, she has nothing to worry about. That's what he told her. And that night, Misty was getting Ashlee ready for bed.

"When's the babies coming, mommy?" she asked.

"In about 6 more months sweetie!" Misty replied as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

She turned off the light, and closed the door behind her, just before going back downstairs. She decided to sit right next to Ash on the couch.

"Gee, I sure hope these six months end soon. Ashlee's really getting excited about the babies, and she doesn't even know what we're having yet!" she said.

"Hey, speaking of _what we're having_, I was just wondering. What are you hoping for Mist?" asked Ash.

"Come to think of it, it doesn't really matter. I mean as long as our babies are born healthy, that's all that matters to me right now." Misty replied.

Ash looked at her.

"So let me get this straight. You don't want any particular gender?" he asked.

"That's right!"

"Oh. Alright...So when do we start baby shopping?"

"What? Oh Ash, please. I'm only three months pregnant. You know full well that it's waaaay too early to go baby shopping.

Let's try when I'm atleast five to six months pregnant."

"Fine."

* * *

Okay, this chapter's complete, finally. Also, sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I had some thinking to do before I started it, so I wouldn't screw it up. Hope it came out okay to you guys!


	4. Flashback Two: Here We Go Again

**A/N: Yippie! Another flashback! Gotta love the flashbacks!**

* * *

(Flashback Two)

Narrator: Ash Ketchum

Alright I gotta admit, I guess I was so overly excited about Misty having twins, I think I totally forgot all about the symptoms that follow. Not that it gets on my nerves, but all the cravings, the moodswings, and the morning sickness is so much! Like for example, when she was pregnant with Ashlee, she had tons of cravings for almost everything! They weren't weird cravings, like stuff you wouldn't ordinarily eat. Just regular. She constantly sent me back and forth to the store just to get what she wanted. I didn't really mind that, not until the minute I got what she wanted, she had already changed her mind and wanted something else. It drove me crazy!

And talk about the moodswings, I thought Misty was always yelling a lot more when we were kids, I never thought it could be this worse. Sometimes she'll even go from happy to sad or angry. But when she gets mad, that's when you don't mess with her. Also, another thing when it comes to moodswings. **DO NOT** mention a pregnant woman's weight, especially when she's moody. Wait...actually, pretty much just don't mention it at all. Like this flashback...

I'm looking all over for Misty, until I finally find her in our room, going through the closet. More like tearing through it.

"Hey Mist, whatcha up to?" I ask her.

"Just going through some clothes, that I can't even fit into anymore!" she said.

She sounded kind of frustrated.

"Well, you don't have to worry Mist! You'll just end up needing some _bigger_ shirts and dresses, that's all.

Now if _"bigger" _wasn't the right word, then I don't know what is. So she stops searching, and turns to me.

"Wait a minute. Are you calling me...fat?" she asked with one of the most innocent of looks.

It's like she just put that word in mouth to replace it with what I did say.

"Now hold on Mist! I didn't call you fat at all! I didn't even say that word!" I said with a fake smile.

"Yeah, right! When you said bigger, I knew what you were talking about! You think I'm fat!" she yelled.

I couldn't figure out what else to say without making her blow up.

"Listen Mist," I started out, until she interuppted me, and started hitting me.

"YOU IDIOT! Why the hell do you think I'm faaat!" she screamed.

A few minutes after she calmed down, I told her it was the gaining wait is the beauty in a pregnant woman. What was I thinking! But atleast she was happy again. Something I'll never understand...

And about the morning sickness, no wonder Misty's usually feeling so grouchy in the morning! I mean, having to be woken up by your own nausea having to rush to the bathroom right away. I couldn't imagine doing that. Sometimes I'll even go in there with her and rub her back for a few minutes. Okay, so there's not a lot to explain here, but all I have to say is when she was pregnant with Ashlee, a lot did happen. They weren't all bad though. Most good things did happen. Like when Ashlee started kicking for the first time. Misty's been talking for hours about how she can't wait until she feels the twins kick. I can't wait either. Their father's gonna be the first one to feel them move! Well, not exactly the first one...

* * *

I know what you guys are thinking, and I'm sorry the flashback just might be **really** short. But you'll be sure to get more of this! Can't wait until this story's almost finished! I have ways to go!


	5. Discussing Names

**Okay, so ever since Ash and Misty found out the gender of their babies, they're discussing names now. And the ****unbelievably helpful 5 year old Ashlee helps out with the names of her younger unborn siblings. Also, they don't ****really start discussing names until maybe, the middle of the chapter. So the beginning is where they find out the ****gender.**

Ever since the day Ash and Misty found out they were having twins, that gave them more excitement about finding out the gender. She's in her fourth month now, and Misty scheduled another appoinment with Dr. Rachael today, and seeming more excited than ever. Misty sits down waiting for the doctor, feeling happy that Ash is here, and that Ashlee is also here to see this.

"Oh Ash, I'm so excited! I can't wait until we find out what they are!" Misty said with a smile.

"I know Mist, me too." said Ash.

Then he looks down at Ashlee, who seems quite jumpy today.

"You're happy to find out the gender too, aren't you doll?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" the little girl squealed.

Ash and Misty both laughed at their daughter's excitement, just before Dr. Rachael had walked in.

"Hi Ash! Hi Misty!" she said.

"Afternoon!" the couple replied.

"And hello to you Ashlee!"

"Hi!"

"So, ready to find out the gender of your twins, Misty?" Dr. Rachael asked.

"I've been ready ever since I found out that I was having twins!" she said with a laugh.

This made Dr. Rachael laugh too.

"Well okay! I guess we'd better get started!"

And just like last time, Dr. Rachael hooked up the ultrasound machine and instructed Misty to lay back and pull up her shirt. Ashlee noticed her mother's stomach was even bigger now, comparing to the last time they were here. Misty just couldn't help not taking her eyes off her unborn children. While rubbing the gel on Misty's stomach, Dr. Rachael took a good look at the black-ish/gray-ish image on the screen studying it, until she finally found the answer.

"Well, if I'd say so myself, looks like you are having a boy and a girl!" the tall lady said happily.

Ash and Misty both smiled and gave eachother a kiss just before Ashlee was being lifted into the air by her father.

"You hear that doll? You're gonna have a little brother, and little sister!" said Ash.

"Yay! I'm a lucky girl!" she said as she clapped.

Then Misty chuckled and took one of her daughter's hands.

"Yep, you sure a lucky girl! Not every girl gets to be the proud big sister to a little sister, and little brother!"

"Yay! I'm gonna be a good big sister!" she said.

"Aw, that's so good to know Ashlee!" said Dr. Rachael.

Ashlee continued to cheer and clap until she heard loud weird thumping noises.

"...What's that?" she asked looking all over the room.

"Those are the babies' heartbeats." Dr. Rachael smiled.

"Really! Wow! Loud heartbeats!"

Misty was real happy to hear the heartbeats of her babies, giving her a way of knowing they're alive. So after that, the three left the hospital and went home.

* * *

That afternoon, Misty was looking all on top of the half dusty shelves in the living room. Ashlee walked in wondering just what her mother was up to. She looked up at her.

"Mommy? What are you doin'?" she asked.

"Just looking for a book, dear." Misty replied.

"You gonna read a story?"

"Not exactly honey..."

Misty continued to reach just a little higher on the shelves until she finally had what she was looking for.

"Got it!" she said with a blue/pink book in her hand.

Then she turned back to her daughter to respond to her question more better.

"Sorry honey. Hope it didn't seem like I was ignoring you. I was just looking for this." she said as she held up the book for her to see.

"This a story book?" the little girl asked.

Misty chuckled.

"No sweetie, this is a baby-name book."

"Baby names?" she asked.

Misty nodded, "Mmhmm! There's thousands and thousands of baby names in here to choose from. I used this book when I was pregnant with you."

Misty opened up the book and flipped through most of the pages. Ashlee's eyes widened as she looked at each one.

"Wow, lots of names!" she said.

"I know, and here's your name!" Misty said as she pointed to _Ashlee's_ name on the page with all the other girls' names that start with A.

"Yay!" Ashlee said as she clapped her hands.

Misty kissed the top of her daughter's head. Ash then walks into the living-room to find mother and daughter sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Ash asked as he sat down next to them and decided to put Ashlee on his lap.

"Nothing. I just found this baby-names book I was looking for, so we could probably start naming the twins since we have the gender!"

"You know Misty, I think you wasted your time getting that book. We could've came up with names right from the top of our heads!" said Ash.

Misty glared, "You waste your breath telling me what I do. We needed this book when we named Ashlee, so I think it still comes in handy."

"Heh, if you say so," he chuckled.

Misty felt as though she wanted to slap Ash in the face sometimes, but would refuse to let her daughter see it.

"Alright then mister smarty-pants! I bet you can't think of a single good name from the top of your head right now."

"Pft! Yes I can!"

He began thinking, "Um...uh...Abigail!" he suggested.

Misty blinked twice, not knowing he was going to start with the girl's name first.

"Well, that does sound cute and all, but I was hoping you'd pick something else. I just don't want too many A's in this family."

"But there's not Misty!" Ash whined.

"Just pick something else! Something pretty, something casual..." Misty said.

"Yeah daddy! Like _Natalie_!" Ashlee happily interuppted.

Both of her parents looked at her.

"Natalie...Natalie Ketchum. Hey that sounds pretty good if you ask me! What do you think Mist?" he asked.

"I think that sounds great!"

Misty then leans over to kiss Ashlee.

"Thank you honey." she said warmly. "Okay, now we just have to figure out a good boy's name." she sighed.

"Ooh! How about-"

"Don't you DARE say Ash Jr.! Or I will hurt you in front of our daughter!" Misty threatened.

"Alright, alright! Yeash..."

Misty sighed again. Ashlee thought for a moment.

"How about _Nathan_?" she asked shyly.

Her parents looked at her again, only more wide eyed.

"That sounds great too! Nathan Ketchum! I love it! What do you think, Ash?" asked Misty.

"It sounds great! It fits right in!" he replied.

"Well there we have it! It looks like _Natalie_ and _Nathan _Ketchum will be here in 5 more months!" Misty said happily.

Then she kissed Ashlee once more.

"Thank you so much sweetie! That was so helpful!" said Misty.

"Way to go, doll!" said Ash.

Ashlee just giggled and loved the fact that her parents appreciated her help.

"Oh, and baby?" Misty said.

"Yes mommy?" Ashlee replied.

"Just where did you get those two terriffic names?" she asked.

Ashlee laughed, "Just came to me!" she giggled.

Then Ash and Misty proudly looked up at one another. Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder.

"We really do have the most smartest daughter in the whole world..." Misty whispered.

"Yes we do Mist, yes we do."

* * *

So, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Did anyone realize the cute nickname Ash gives his daughter? It was so much fun writing this! Sorry it took a while though. I was trying to figure out names. And while I was doing it, I had some help from "Sakural7865!" And I'd like to thank her again! THANK YOU! Review please!


	6. Baby Shopping And Feeling Miserable

**AN: Sorry guys, but I decided to put in a **_**teeny **_**bit of a time-skip. So for atleast a week, Misty has been in her 5th month. ****Now, I'd like to welcome you guys to this chapter: 'Baby Shopping And Feeling Miserable.' Hope you like it!**

It was a nice quiet afternoon. Little Ashlee was playing in the backyard and Ash was sitting tilted back in his tv chair, asleep. Or knocked out as I should say. Misty tiptoes up to him quietly.

"Ash..." she whispers sweetly.

"Ash, wake up..."

He continues to snore, loudly.

"ASH YOU IDIOT, WAKE UP!"

*BAM!*

Ash woke up alright this time, but on the floor with a huge bump on his head.

"Ow...Mist! What's with you!" Ash yelled angrily.

"It's time to go baby shopping!" Misty said excitedly.

"Say what?" Ash asked.

"I said it's time to go baby shopping! Now let's go!"

"But why now?"

"Because I told you I didn't want to go until I atleast entered my 5th month! So now that I am in my 5th month, I'm ready to go! So you mister, go get the car started!" Misty demanded him as she threw the car keys to him.

Misty walked out of the living-room. Ash took a sigh knowing this was going to be a long miserable day for him. Especially if Misty was going to spend most of it bossing him around. While he continued to sit there lazily, Misty went oustide to get Ashlee.

"Ashlee! Can you please come here for a minute!" Misty called.

Ashlee ran to her mother to see what she wanted.

"Yes mommy?"

"Ashlee, mommy and daddy are going to the store to do some baby shopping."

"Baby shopping? But bwother and sister aren't even here yet."

Misty laughed a little.

"I know that honey, but mommy wants to do this, so when your new brother and sister comes, they'll already have the stuff they need in order to be comfy here."

Ashlee nodded in respect, as if to say 'oh I get it now!'

"So, while we're shopping do you want to stay with your aunties a for little bit, or do you want to come with us?" Misty asked with a smile. She only was asking because she knew her sisters didn't live too far from where they did.

"I wanna come with you!" Ashlee said excitedly.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" her mother chuckled. "Daddy's getting ready to start the car up soon, so I suggest you go to the bathroom before we go anywhere."

"Okay mommy!" the little girl said and ran inside.

Ash smiled as his daughter quickly dashed up the steps. He was very happy to see that atleast Misty wasn't taking her _vicious _moodswings out on their daughter. He thought that he'd much rather have them taken out on him than on her. So instead of complaining, he went out and got the car started. They ended up making it to the store a lot earlier than they expected. Usually, they'd expect more traffic. Everyone got out of the car as soon as they arrived.

"Make sure you lock your doors, guys." Ash stated.

"I locked mine already daddy!" Ashlee said.

Ash nodded at her. As soon as they walked into the store, Misty pulled out her list of things she knows she needs for the twins.

"Hey Mist, I found diapers!" said Ash.

"Great Ash, I...wait a minute..nope, those aren't the right kind of diapers." said Misty.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Just what I said. They're not the right kind. I was looking for the diapers with bigger cushioning in them! These are way too thin! They're obviously not going to be comfortable enough!"

"Well alright, I'll try to get more _plumpier_ diapies." Ash said sarcastically.

"Good. Do that, while I try to find baby clothing. Maybe Ashlee will help me pick them out." she said then looked around for a second realizing her daughter wasn't there.

"Ashlee? Where'd you go?" she asked worriedly.

"Right here mommy!" she giggled.

"Ashlee sweetie, please stay where mommy can see you. Now, do wanna help me pick out clothes for your brother and sister?"

"Yes mommy!" Ashlee said excitedly.

"Okay, come on." she said. Ashlee held her hand and went with her mother.

"These days are going to be rough..." Ash said to himself.

So they ended up being there for an hour and forty five minutes. Misty was sure they had everything, except for a crib. She had to wonder just what she was going to do about that. But for now, all she worried about was going home.

"God, my feet are killing me!" she yelled as soon as they got back.

While Misty just came in and carefully sat on the couch after she kicked her shoes off, Ash had to carry everything into the house. Well, maybe not everything. Ashlee did help too.

"Alright Mist, everything's out of the car." said Ash.

"That's great. Now all we have to do is get a crib. I'm not worrying about it today though." she replied.

"Ashlee honey, can you please go get my slippers for me?" she asked.

"Kay!" Ashlee replied as she ran upstairs.

There were only a few seconds of silence.

"Oh damnit!" Misty said angrily.

"What's the matter Misty?" Ash asked her.

"We forgot to get pickles!" she shouted.

"Pickles? They're gone already? I could've swore that I just bought a jar last week." he said folding his arms. "And what happened to those?"

"What do you think happened! I ate them! Now I want more!" she continued to shout.

"Mommy, I got your swippers." Ashlee said as she came downstairs.

"Oh, thank you honey!" Misty perked up.

"_What the heck? Though she's pregnant and having constant moodswings, how does her mood change so quick?" _Ash thought.

Then they heard the doorbell ring. Ash went up and got it, and it was Misty's oldest sister.

"Oh hey Daisy, what's up?" Ash said as he let her come in.

"Oh nothing. Where's Misty?" she asked.

"Right here." came Misty's voice. She got up, but with a little struggle.

"Is everything alright Daisy?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's great. I just stopped by to see if you guys like, went baby shopping yet."

"We did. We went this afternoon already, why?"

"Oh darn, I like had a surprise for you! Be right back!" Daisy said as she ran out.

Ash and Misty had to look at eachother. Daisy then came back with a huge box.

"Daisy, what's this?" Misty asked as she glanced over the box.

"It's a crib. I was hoping you guys could use it. But since you guys went baby shopping already, I'm guessing you guys like, can't use it..."

"No! We can use it Daisy!" Misty said excitedly.

"But I thought you guys already bought..."

"No, we didn't! But by the looks of this, I think it'll be perfect! Thank you so much Daisy!"

"Sure thing!" she replied.

"Wait a sec, just where did you get a crib anyway?" Misty asked.

"Somebody just gave it to me. I don't know why. But since I knew my little sister was having a baby, I like, just had to give this to you."

"Wow, thank you! And...hey, where's Ashlee? I'm surprised the minute you came in she didn't run to you." said Misty.

"Heh, she probably ran back upstairs." said Ash

"Ashlee, come down and say hi to Aunt Daisy!" Misty yelled upstairs.

Ashlee came running downstairs and ran towards Daisy hoping to be caught by her, which she did.

"Hi Aunt Daisy!" said Ashlee.

"Hi Ashlee! And like, how's my favorite niece?" she asked.

"Good!" the little girl said happily.

"Daisy, she's your _only _niece!" Misty laughed.

"Oh, I know that!" Daisy lied.

Misty took Ashlee from Daisy and into her arms.

"Sorry honey, I knew this visit must've been short, but now I think it's time to say 'bye-bye' to Aunt Daisy.

"Okay." Ashlee said sadly. "Bye bye Aunt Daisy..."

"Don't be sad Ashlee, you know I'll be back again. Or you could come and visit me, if it's alright with mommy." Daisy said then looked up at Misty.

"I think it'll be fine." she said

"Yay!" Ashlee squealed.

Everyone laughed.

"Alright, see you Daisy."

After she left, the room went back to silence. Misty sat back on the couch and Ashlee sat next to her. Ash sat right beside them when he decides to flick the tv on. As Misty lays a hand on her stomach, she feels a couple of flutters. She freezes as she continues to feel it.

"You alright Mist?" Ash asked.

"Yeah..." she felt the flutters again. "Ash...give me your hand," she says as she held her's out.

He gives Misty his hand, and Misty places it on her stomach. Then he feels the flutter too.

"Ash...do you feel that?" she asked as her frown turned into a sudden smile.

"Yeah, I do!" Ash said as his eyes widened. Then they both felt it again.

"Ash, I can't believe it! Our babies are moving!" Misty yelled excitedly.

"Wow, that's awesome!" he commented.

Ashlee who was right between her mommy and daddy had no idea what was going on.

"Ashlee, give me your hand sweetheart." Misty said sweetly.

Misty took her hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Honey, do you feel that?"

"Yeah...what is that?" the little girl asked.

"That's your brother and sister moving!" she told her daughter.

"Moving?"

"Yep, moving in your mommy's tummy of course!" said Ash.

"Wow! Neat!" Ashlee squealed.

So she left her hand right in the same spot and continued to enjoy the movement of her unborn siblings. Ash and Misty both looked at their daughter knowing that they'd be having a big family real soon.

* * *

Whew, *yawn* sorry you guys. I started this chapter a couple of days ago, and wanted to just go ahead and finish it. I feel so tired now. Heck, I've been feeling tired, but I wasn't going to stop typing. Sorry if this chapter was a little boring!


	7. Now You Know How It Feels

A/N: Okey Dokey everyone! Here's chapter seven! I call it "Now You Know How It Feels." I've had this in mind for a while now. And it's called that, because Ash tells Misty that he wishes something, but he regrets it when Misty grants his wish! But not totally for-real though! Enjoy reading!

* * *

It finally reached night-time after a busy day. Ash took Misty to birthing class and for him, it wasn't so much fun. Ash got right into bed right before Misty came out of the bathroom and joined him.

"God, I can't believe I forgot the most horrible stage of pregnancy for the _husbands._ Birthing Class! I'm still hearing that constant saying _breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out._ Make it stop!" Ash said.

"Ash, please. For your information, it just so happens that pregnant women go through a lot more worse than that. Hell, when it's time for the babies to come out, we're the ones who have to go through the pain. All you guys have to do is coach us. So I better not hear you complain!" Misty replied.

"God, how do you women go through this stuff?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how can women carry around that much extra weight around for nine months? How can women handle throwing up almost every morning? How can women handle doing nothing but crave food all time, and have swollen ankles and an aching back, and-"

"Okay! Your giving me a headache! And let me say one thing about pregnancy, it's not easy."

"Oh I know that. Sometimes I just wish I knew what it was like to be pregnant..." Ash sighed. This made Misty turn over and look at him.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Well, sure. I've always been curious anyway."

"Ha, you never told me that,"

"I just did, remember?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow morning we'll get up early, go to the super market, buy a watermelon and you can stick _that _under your shirt."

"Fine I guess I...wait a minute! I am not putting a watermelon under my shirt!" Ash said being serious now. Misty chuckled.

"Okay then, I'll stop joking." said Misty.

"You will?" he asked raising a brow.

"Yes I will. I'll be completely serious now. No more joking. And since you say that you wish you knew what it's like to be pregnant, I'll be more than happy to grant your wish."

Ash didn't think she could be serious.

"Okay, if you say so Mist. Night," he said just before turning off the light.

The next morning Ash woke up, but Misty had waken up first though. He turned over to see if she was in bed, which she clearly wasn't.

"Mist? Where are you?" he asked, still with a bit of tiredness in his voice.

"Oh I'm right here Ash," she replied, coming out of nowhere.

He scratched the back of his head, "What were you doing in the closet Misty?" he asked.

"Just looking for something. But, never-mind that now. Let's go on downstairs. I've already prepared breakfast for us." she replied.

"Oh great! I thought I smelled something good! You know how hungry my stomach is by morning!" Ash said happily.

"That's good to hear, because I made plenty. Your stomach should be pretty full by the time I get you to eat atleast 9 stacks..."

"What? What was that Mist?" Ash asked confused.

"Oh nothing. I'm gonna go get the table set." Misty replied before going on downstairs.

"Alright. And I'll go wake Ashlee up."

Misty walked into the kitchen and started setting the table. She decided that she wouldn't _litterally_ bust Ash open this morning with her food, knowing his rude-awakening would be happening later. So now, the table was all set.

"Morning mommy!" Ashlee said gladly as she ran to her mother.

"Morning sweetie! Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh!" she said.

Ash had just walked into the kitchen.

"Boy, I tell you! This little girl's no sleepy-head when it comes to waking up on a morning where there are already hot pancakes on the table waiting for ya'." Ash said as he ruffled Ashlee's bed-hair. (A/N: ha, bed-hair!)

"Heh, sure reminds me of somebody else I know!" Misty laughed. Ash had that '_oh please_' look on his face, and they all sat down and started to eat. And in just a half an hour, they were finished.

"That was pretty good Mist! I have to say, I'm full." Ash said.

"They were yummy mommy!" said Ashlee.

"Oh thank you both! It was pretty enjoyable! And Ash dear?" Misty said.

"Hm?"

"I need you upstairs with me, right now."

Misty sounded serious. Ash almost thought that she wanted to...oh you know already! How do you think she got pregnant again?

"Oh Mist, do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes, you do." she said, gritting her teeth.

"But I don't wanna!" he whined again. Misty was already getting a headache, and decided that if he wasn't going to move, she'd have to move for him. She looked at Ashlee.

"Ashlee honey, why don't you go brush your teeth?" she asked nicely. Her daughter nodded and ran upstairs to do as she was told. She waited until she was atleast half-way up the steps before looking at Ash with a very stern look. He began to laugh.

"Oh I see! You just wanted to wait until our daughter left so we could do it in the kitchen!" he smiled. Misty then knocked him in the head, hard.

"Stop talking like that you IDIOT! Now come on, we're going upstairs!" she yelled.

"Okey dokey then!" he said while following along. They went upstairs to their room. Ash sat on the bed.

"Have I been a bad boy?" he asked. His voice slurred a bit.

"Will you shut up! God, I thought that I married the world's greatest pokemon master! Not some perve who keeps talking up wanting to lay with me all of a sudden!" she shouted.

Ash sighed, "Fine go ahead. What did you want me to come up here for then?" he asked.

"For this! I need you to try it on!" Misty said as she held up some sort of white pad with a strap.

"What the heck is that!" he asked, not knowing at all what she was holding. Misty grunted.

"Don't you remember! When I first found out I was pregnant with Ashlee, I got this pregnancy-pad to help me experience what my body was going to feel. And I tell you, it wasn't all that fun. Carrying around that pad all day made my back hurt, just like when I was in my real pregnancy. But now, I want you to carry it around for a day."

"Wha? No way! I am not carrying that thing under my shirt all day long! So not gonna happen!" Ash yelled.

"Hey, do you think that I was _kidding _when I said I'd grant your wish? As soon as you said it, this came into mind! Now if you really want to know what it's like to be pregnant, I suggest you wear it!"

"Ha...you, uh...can't take a joke?" Ash said as he sweatdropped.

"Ash, don't try to _buizel _your way out of this. You weren't joking. I took you completely serious. Now come on, put it on."

"...Alright fine! But I'm not doing this for my mental health." he said as he grabbed the pad.

"I don't know why you're getting so upset. Those words came out your mouth. Not mine." Misty commented.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now...how do you put this thing on?" Ash asked as he stared at it.

Misty sighed and strapped the pad around him, and pulled his shirt down.

"Man, how much does this thing weigh!" he yelled.

"Don't be such a wimp! It's only about five or six added pounds." she said.

"I can't even see my feet anymore..." Ash mumbled. Misty's eyes narrowed.

"Now, you may _think _that your back isn't hurting now, but just you wait."

"Tch! I can go a whole day wearing this thing! No problem!" Misty smiled and walked away.

"We'll see about that..." Misty mumbled.

Ashlee walked out of the bathroom, and Ash walked out of the bedroom at the same exact time. _The bathroom is right across __hall from their bedroom. _She was about to tell her mother that she was done brushing her teeth. Ashlee's eyes widened as she stared at her father.

"Are you having a baby too, daddy?" she asked with curiosity. Ash wasn't embarrassed, he thought it was actually funny, and adorable.

"No darling, I'm not having a baby." he said with a smile. "Mommy is, but daddy just wanted to know what it felt like to be having a baby. So, maybe that's why my tummy might be a little big."

Ashlee was still confused, and felt the urge to lift up Ash's shirt, but left it alone.

"Oookay..." she said.

Even Misty knew her own daughter was still confused. But that didn't mean that she wasn't smart.

"Come on honey, you go back into the bathroom and wait for me while I get your clothes out. I'll be right there." she said.

Ashlee nodded and went back into the bathroom. Ash just sighed and decided to go downstairs and watch some tv. Pretty funny, he actually had to waddle down all the way down! He even had a hard time sitting.

"God, this is harder than I thought...how does Misty put up with it?" he asked himself. After Ashlee was all washed and dressed, Misty came on downstairs too, as she rubbed her belly.

"And how are you holding up Mr. Ketchum?" she asked, knowing that he was going to lie.

"Uh, just peachy!" he said.

"Not even having a _little _bit of a hard time with that thing?"

"Nope! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get up and stretch." Ash practically struggled to stand up from the couch. But unlike an actual pregnant person, he didn't ask for any help and stood up on his own. But when he did, a small pain shot up his back.

"Ow...how could you handle carrying this thing around for nine whole months!" he complained.

"Hey, quit your whining. That's only for when I was pregnant with Ashlee. You think I don't feel worse now? I carry around _double _the weight for the next four months, and I think that I've done pretty good so far. So I don't even need to hear your complaints."

Ash just groaned.

"And also, you only get to carry this around for a day. For me, it's not like you can just take it off whenever you want. You better think about it. It's only late in the afternoon. I'm sure you'll make it."

Ash began to feel so lazy. He just spent the rest of the afternoon in his tv chair, asleep. Ashlee and Misty came downstairs.

"Come on honey, wake up. We're going to the market." said Misty.

"Huh...?" he said tiredly.

"Before we got ready for bed last night, you promised me we'd go back to the supermarket. Now come on."

Ash jumped up and began reaching for the pad's strap.

"Oh good! I can finally take this thing off!" he said excitedly.

"Oh no you don't!" Misty yelled. "What do you think you're doing!"

"Taking this off." he replied.

"No you're not. You're leaving it on you. You're going just like that."

"Misty no! I can't leave the house like this! People will stare!" he whined.

"So? Let them stare. Remember when I said that I just can't take my baby bump off when I want to? Then why should you."

"Because I'm a man!" he yelled.

"Oh well! You said you wanted to know what it's like to be pregnant, and you have it!"

"When I said that, I meant like, probably for a few minutes or something! I didn't know you were going to make me wear it all day! Nor make me leave the house with it on!" Misty couldn't help but smile evily.

"You can walk to the store!" he shouted. Ashlee looked up at her mother wondering why they were constantly arguing.

"Oh sure, sure. You are actually going to make your five months pregnant wife and five year old daughter walk to the far away supermarket! You are out of your MIND!" she yelled back.

Ash looked at his daughter then back at Misty.

"Fine, let's go." he sighed.

When they finally arrived at the supermarket, Ashlee and Misty got out. Misty looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why aren't you getting out?" she asked.

"I know you don't expect me to go in with you. You're lucky I even drove you. I'm staying right in the car."

"Oh no you're not!" Misty laughed and Ash just gulped.

5 minutes later...

"Misty, this is so embarrassing!" Ash tried to whisper without screaming.

"Hey, pregnant people have to walk out in public too, you know." Misty commented.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm a man, remember!"

"Uh-huh, and this is what you wanted to feel, remember!" Misty felt Ash's torture.

He was trying to keep his cool, hoping no one would notice until he heard a little 3 year old girl yell, "Mama, mama! Look! A pwegnant man!"

The mother of the child thought her daughter was crazy when she said something like that, until she turned around.

"Oh my goodness!" she yelled, making everyone in the store stare, including the cashiers. Ash turned very red. Misty had just had just walked out of an aisle with a jar in her hand.

"Okay Ash, I got the pickles!" she said happily. But she realized everyone was now staring at the both of them.

"Oh my...I must be really losing it. A pregnant man...with his...pregnant wife?" a woman whispered to another woman.

Almost everyone thought they were hallucinating. But Misty got fed up and tired of the staring when her moodswings began to kick in.

"Alright, I don't know just what you people are staring at, but if you all would be as kind to please KNOCK IT OFF, I would appreciate it very much!" She announced.

Everyone once again returned to their own business, except for the little 3 year old girl who couldn't stop staring at Ash.

"Misty, can we please go now! I've never felt more embarrassed out in public!" he whispered.

"Okay, okay, we're going. The twins are getting pretty restless anyway. Come on Ashlee." said Misty.

They finally left the market, and Ash couldn't be more happy. He knew that he was so gonna get Misty for this later. After a very long day, evening finally took it's toll before night did. Ash and Misty sat on the living-room sofa, watching televison. Ashlee sat between her parents so she could sit next to both of them. It was getting really late, and Ash was waiting for Misty to tell him that he could take the pad off. She didn't yet. Ashlee wasn't too interested about what was on tv. She probably didn't even know what they were watching. But what did keep her entertained, was on how many kicks she felt while she rubbed her mother's belly. Then she leaned over and started to rub her father's too. She was hoping to feel movements, but felt nothing. She frowned.

"Daddy, where are the babies at?" she asked curiously, wondering why nothing was moving. Ash smiled as he ruffled his daughter's hair, getting ready to say something.

"Honey," Misty interuppted. Ashlee turned to her. "Daddy isn't really having a baby, remember? He's just, um...pretending!" Ash sighed in relief, glad that he didn't have to do the explaining.

"Oh!" Ashlee said, finally getting it. Ashlee decided to go upstairs and find something alse to do.

"Misty," Ash said.

"Yes Ash?" she replied.

"Can I please, TAKE THIS THING OFF NOW!" he yelled.

"Hey! I'm right here! No need to shout! And yes, you can take it off."

"I mean, I've just been wearing this thing all day, and...wait did you just say I could take it off?" he asked.

"Yes. I was gonna tell you to take it off anyway."

"Oh. Well great!" he said as he began to snatch it off, which he did. "Wow, that feels so much better than having to carry a big old watermelon for a stomach around!" Misty looked at him.

"Sorry, no effence." he murmered.

"It's alright dear, none taken. I'm just happy you've learned your lesson."

"What lesson?"

"So you know what actual pregnant women have to go through. It's not easy. What you've been through today was nothing."

"I know, and I admit it. I'm just _really _glad that I'm not a woman."

"You should be. So...you promise not do any more complaining at my birthing classes?" she asked. Ash smiled.

"I promise." he told her.

"And Ash, I must admit. Being pregnant can be difficult, but...I'm very happy to be carrying around you're children."

"Thanks, Mist. And to tell the truth... I'm very happy to be the proud father of your children."

* * *

A/N: Wow, I thought that I'd never get done this chapter! Heh, I didn't expect it to be this long either...(sweatdrop) Yes, I wanted my stories to start getting longer, but not this long! Also, I need a favor from everyone who likes this series. If you want more stories with Ashlee in them, please vote for my poll! Only because I've made a list of stories (on my bio) that will be in the future. So I suggest that if you want to see more of this series when this story is over, go ahead and vote! Review please!


	8. Flashback three: Being There For You

A/N: Alright hope you've been looking forward to the third flachback everyone! Cause here it is! This might be a little shorter than the other two flashbacks. I'm not too sure yet. But anyway, here's the last flashback, so enjoy it!

* * *

(Flashback Three)

Narrator: Misty Waterflower (Ketchum)

I've always told Ash how much I loved him. I've always showed him how much I love him. We've always been there for eachother, especially when we were kids. But now, things are so different. We're married, we live together now, we have a beautiful little girl, and I'm pregnant yet again. Ash and I both made a promise that we could always tell eachother anything because we've known eachother for a very long time, including before we were even married. But even though I love Ash, and I trust him, I'm trying my best to not show how afraid I am. This is the second time I've been scared about my pregnancy. But luckily, Ash is here. Like the very first time I found out I was pregnant...

It was just a few weeks after I took the pregnancy test. Ash and I turned out to be thrilled when we discovered that we were having our first baby. Ash loved the thought of being a dad. I knew he was going to be a great one too. But the thought of me being a mother was frightening because I know it's a big responsibility. I was trying my best not to show that I was scared. But one day, the tears just came from nowhere. And I couldn't stop them. Ash took me and sat me down on the bed as I buried my face in his chest.

"Come on Mist, tell me what's the matter." he said.

"I-I-I'm so s-scared Ash...how a-am I supposed to t-take care of a b-baby..." I said as I continued to cry. I know that Ash must've been a bit surprised that he's never seen me cry like this before. I was a little embarrassed afterwards, but I know he understood.

"Misty..." he said to me softly. I looked up at him. "You're not doing this alone. I'm right here. And I would never let you do this by yourself." I knew Ash was trying to make me feel better, though he didn't quite understand what I was feeling.

"B-but I'm not going to be a good mom..." I sniffed.

"Hey, you'll be a perfect mom. No doubt! You're probably just a little nervous Mist. This your first time, after all. And I'm pretty sure every woman goes through this when it's their first time having a child."

I did feel a little bit better.

"Ash, why am I feeling this way?" I whispered as I wiped my eyes. "I-I guess as long as you're here, I have nothing to worry about...right?"

"Of course Mist. I love you, and our unborn child already. Don't you think that's enough for me to always want to be by your side?" he asked me. I thought about it, and it made perfect sense. I knew there was no such thing as a _perfect_ mom, but I trusted Ash enough to believe I was going to be a great one.

"You see now, Misty? Everything will turn out to be just fine as long as you count on me to do my part. And that's to be there for you." he said.

"You will?" I asked, my eyes clearly shining.

"You bet Mist. I always will." he replied.

These words were beginning to chase the sad tears away and bring happy tears to my eyes. I'm guessing he loves me more than I ever thought he would. And the day Ashlee was born was one of the most happiest days of my life. I look down into this little darling innocent face, knowing Ash and I have created something beautiful. And just to think, when Ash and I were still dating, he used to joke around about us being parents one day. But I freaked out because I didn't think I wanted any kids. But when Ashlee came into the world, I changed my mind. So I know, that if we made great parents even then...I'm sure we'll make great parents now.

* * *

A/N: Terribly sorry! Yes my flashbacks are supposed to be short, but not this short! Chapters will be longer though! I promise you that!


	9. A Surprise Baby Shower

A/N: Chapter 9 everyone! Ash is trying to hide something from Misty, and by looking at the title of this chapter, you probably already know what it is that he's trying to hide. Enjoy it!

* * *

Misty, who was now in her 8th month, barely reaching her 9th, was feeling very irritated right now. She felt bloated, her ankles swelled, she didn't know what she wanted to eat, and she's tired of going to the bathroom. _Constantly,_ actually. She didn't know exactly what to do with herself. She was so tired of it, she made a groan loud enough for Ash to hear from the other room.

"What's the matter, Mist?" he asked. "The twins giving you a hard time again?"

"No, it's not that Ash. I don't really mind the moving. I just don't know what to do with myself."

"Hm, how about you go out for a bit?" he suggested.

"Where am I supposed to go?" she asked as she looked at him confused.

"I don't know...you can go to the movies or something,"

"Are you serious? Going to the movies by my self? You're out of your mind Ketchum."

"Well you can't stay in the house forever. You have to go somewhere, sometime."

Misty glared at him.

"Ash, are you trying to get me out of the house?" she asked.

"Of course not Mist! I would never do that to you!" he said with his hands folded.

"Liar..." she said firmly.

"I'm serious! I just want you to get a little fresh air for a few hours, is all. Don't think I'm trying to kick you out."

"Well, okay. But still, where do you expect me to go for a _few _hours?" she asked. Ash thought for a minute.

"How about you go to the store?"

"What am I going to do at the store for hours?"

"Shop! Duh!" he went.

"And what do I need to shop for?"

"Stuff we're out of!" he said as he handed Misty her purse, and a grocery list.

"Okay, you don't need to be gone for any hours Mist. Just take as long as you need to. And I mean very _long."_

"You better not be trying to get me out of the house for any stupid reason, Ash Ketchum!"

"Who, me? Never! Now go!" he said shoving Misty out the door.

"Whew...thought she'd never leave..." he said to himself.

"Daddy!" called his daughter's voice as she came walking into the living-room.

"What's the matter, doll?" he asked as he knelt down to her height.

"Why did you send mommy out of the house?" she asked.

"Oh darling, I didn't send mommy out of the house to be mean," he chuckled. "Your aunts and I have a surprise for mommy."

"Ooh, ooh! Is it mommy's birthday?" Ashlee asked.

"Not really. We're throwing mommy a baby shower!"

"...You're giving the babies a shower?"

Ash laughed.

"No doll, a baby shower is kinda like a party where family and friends _shower_ the mommy with gifts for the babies. Like, stuff the babies will need."

"Oh! Can I help?" she asked.

"Of course! What I need you to do is call your aunts and tell them to come now."

"Okay daddy!" the little girl said as she ran to the phone.

Within a few minutes later, Daisy, Lily and Violet showed up with gifts and helped Ash put up decorations. It didn't really take long like Ash thought it would.

"Oh Ash, Misty is so gonna like love this!" said Daisy.

"Heck, yeah! It was so worth getting her out the house so she wouldn't be all suspicious!" said Violet.

"Uh huh! And Misty won't just so totally love this! What she'll totally love more was the fact that this was Ash's whole idea!" said Lily.

Ash did happen to blush for a second there.

"Anybody else you guys think we should call? I'm sure Misty would want more than her husband, daughter, and three sisters here." said Ash.

"Maybe..." said Violet who was now thinking.

"Daddy, daddy!" called Ashlee.

"What is it darling?" he asked.

"I think I see Uncle Brock and Uncle Tracey coming from the back way!" she said happily.

"Really? No way!" Ash said as he ran into the backyard, to find Tracey and Brock walking up with a lovely wrapped gift in each hand.

"Guys, you didn't have to..." he sighed, but with a smile on his face.

"We wanted to Ash. You and Misty were our friends for a long time." said Brock.

"Yeah, the least we could do is help out with your children somehow," said Tracey.

"You two are the best! And...by the way, how'd you know the baby shower was today?" he asked.

"Daisy told us." Tracey said.

"I should've seen that coming." Ash laughed.

As soon as Tracey and Brock came in, Ashlee ran to them. First, she hugged Brock, and he picked her up.

"Hi Uncle Brock!" she said.

"Hey! And how are you doin' girly?" he asked.

"I'm good!" Then she spied Tracey. "Uncle Tracey!"

"Hi Ashlee! How's it going? Haven't seen you in a while!" he said.

"I know!" she was happy to say.

After Brock put her back on the ground, Tracey knelt down to her.

"So, are you excited about Mommy having twins?" he asked her.

"Yes! They're coming soon, daddy told me!"

Ash picked up the phone and started to dial Misty's cell.

"Yep, and speaking of mommy, I better call her and tell her to come back." he said.

Misty picked up her phone, and was glad to know it was Ash. She had some great news. _Or atleast in her own opinion..._

"Hey Mist! Just calling to tell you that you can come back home now!"

"..."

"Yes you have to!" he said.

"..."

"I...But...I don't care if they have peanutbutter and pickles on sale! You have to get back here! Um, there's something here waiting for you."

"..."

"No, it's not a package. Why don't you just come back and find out,"

"..."

"Alright then, bye."

"Sooo...like, what'd she say?" Daisy asked.

"She said she'd be back as soon as she can...and that she's going back for the peanutbutter and pickle sale later..." he sighed.

"Bet you can't wait for those cravings to stop, can you Ash?" Brock asked.

"Ha, you've read my mind. More than ever, I do..." he said.

And within 15 mintues, Misty came back like she said she would. Ash spotted her getting out of the car, so he quickly told everyone to hide, and he cut off the light. When she stepped in with grocery bags in her hands, she didn't expect it to be so dark. So when she cut back on the light...

"SURPRSE!" everyone yelled.

Misty dropped her bags, and her mouth flew open. And it turned into a smile.

"Wow! What's this?" she asked as her face lit up.

"It's a baby shower, sis!" Daisy said.

"Oh wow, and you guys were apart of it?"

"You bet we were!" said Lily and Violet.

"Yeah Misty! You are having 'twins' this time, so why not give you 'double' the love?" said Brock. Tracey was behind him when he said that.

"You too Brock? You too Tracey? That's so sweet! You two came all this way just to attend this!"

Ashlee was especially happy to see her mother was happy. So she ran and hugged her.

"Hey sweetie...all this is so nice, but whose idea was it?" she asked.

"It was daddy's idea, mommy!" the little girl said.

She looked at Ash. So carefully putting her daughter down, she walked in front of Ash.

"Honey...you did this?"

Ash slowly nodded with a smile.

"I should've seen this coming..." Misty sighed.

"What?" Ash said.

"Nevermind! Thank you Ash, and I love you!" Misty said as she kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome Mist, and I love you too!" he said returning her kiss.

"Okay, okay! Enough with that mushy stuff! You should totally open your presents now sis!" said Daisy.

Misty walked over and sat on the couch. She opened one gift at a time. Her sisters gave her brand new baby clothing, Brock gave her one pink, and one blue pacifier, and Tracey gave her a stroller.

"Wait! There's one more Mist!" Ash said as he handed her a samll box. She opened it and found 2 pairs of booties.

"My mom actually knitted those. She told me to tell you that's for in case her grand-babies' feet get cold!" he laughed.

"Tell her I said thanks so much Ash. They're so cute!" said Misty.

She turned to her daughter.

"Aren't they cute, Ashlee?" she asked.

Ashlee nodded, "Natalie and Nathan will look great in those!" she said. Everyone paused for a minute.

"Wait, who's _Natalie _and _Nathan_?" asked Violet.

"Oh! Those are the names Ashlee picked for the babies. I told her she's going to be such a great big sister after the twins are born."

"That she will be!" said Brock.

"Also, thank you everyone for such a wonderful baby shower, and for all the gifts. It really means a lot."

Then she turned to Ash.

"And thank you, honey. I'm so happy you rushed me out the door this morning!" she laughed.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one! Oh wow...the babies are so close to coming soon! If you can't wait, then neither can I! Review!


	10. Labor Part 1

A/N: Please don't hurt me...I'm only saying this because I know readers will get cranky if they don't get a new chapter right away...so anywho, here's chapter 10. And by the looks of the title, I think it's obvious Misty's gonna to go into labor. So enjoy it!

* * *

Misty has officially reached her 9th month, and the babies are due any day now. Misty keeps getting nervous and more nervous as each day passes, but she tries to tell herself that everything will be alright as long as Ash is there. But right now, Ash isn't thinking all that positive. It seems like everytime Misty grunts, sighs, or is even about to say something, he thinks she's going into labor. And since Misty didn't want Ashlee to be scared if anything happened, she let her stay at her sisters' place for the weekend.

Misty finally decided to take a break after washing the dishes. She walked upstairs and was about to go to the bathroom _again_, but stopped on the steps when she realized Ash was behind her.

"Ash..." she sighed. "Would you please quit following me around? It's beginning to get very annoying."

"I can't help it Mist. I'm not going to stop until you take a break. You've been working non-stop."

"Honey, all I did today was wash a few dishes and try to organize and clean around the house. Do you really call that working non-stop?"

"Yes. For a nine month pregnant woman I do," he said.

Misty sighed again.

"Ash, I'm fine. I'm just as nervous as you are knowing these babies could come any day now. But you really have to relax, and give me some space."

"I'll try..." Ash said.

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, can I please go to the bathroom? It feels like the twins are using 'focus punch' on my bladder."

Ash let her go to the bathroom and walked back down the stairs.

"_Come on Ketchum, pull yourself together! It's not like Misty's going to go into labor anytime soon, right? I sure hope not." _he thought.

After Misty was done with the bathroom, she came back downstairs and saw Ash walking around in circles. Misty just shook her head in annoyance when she saw Ash couldn't keep still.

"You're constantly telling me to take a break, but why don't you try it for once?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I can't help it Misty! I'm frustrated! I'm not even the pregnant one and I just want the babies to come out already!" he yelled.

"Just stop it Ash! You're beginning to scare me. You feeling all nervous is making me feel even more nervous. Like it already wasn't enough pressure..."

"Sorry Mist, I'm just a little worried, that's all."

"It's alright Ash. But maybe you should sit down. Come on, I'll even sit down with you." Misty said as she guided him to the couch.

Ash helped Misty sit down first and then he sat down.

"Ow!" she said as she gripped her stomach with one hand.

"Oh no, is it time! You haven't gone into labor yet, have you!" Ash asked in a panicky voice.

"Ash relax! One of the babies just kicked kind of hard, that's all!"

"Oh. Well thank god..."

"Ash, please stop worrying so much! I'm begging you!" she pleaded.

Ash turned his head and sighed again.

"I don't even understand. Why are you so worried about the fact that I _could _be going into labor?" she asked and he turned to look at her.

"Because Misty, last time it happened, I wasn't really by your side right away. I mean, I ask you if you're alright. You say you're fine. I leave to go to the bathroom for a minute, and I come back to see your water broke! (A/N: mentioned in very first chapter!) You're lucky I had everything packed and we were just able to drive off to the hospital. Wh-what if I didn't have anything packed, and we didn't make it in time! What if you probably would've ended up giving birth in an entire different place?...What if I wasn't there?"

Misty moved closer to him.

"Aw honey, I'm sorry. Now I see why you're so obsessed with this thing now. But, you don't really have to worry. You were there, and we did make it in time. And I did give birth in the hospital; not in the car, not on the road, not here in the house. And all those reasons are because of you. You were with me through all that. Please don't think about the negatives anymore. And if something is wrong, or seems like it might be wrong, I'll tell you. I promise I will."

"That does make me feel better Mist. I'll try not to worry as much," Ash said with a smile and then reached to put a hand on Misty's stomach. When he did, he felt the twins give a light kick which made him smile even more.

"I don't think the babies want you to worry either," she said. "But I'm sure when they're ready, they'll come."

Ash nodded and kissed Misty.

That night, Ash and Misty got ready for bed. Misty came from the bathroom for the fourth time, and got right under the covers.

She made a small grunt and turned over.

"What's wrong Mist?" Ash asked.

"Nothing...just a little tired." she replied.

"You better not be lying to me! You said if there was anything wrong, you would tell me."

"I know what I said. And I just said I was only a little tired. There is nothing wrong."

"Alright, fine. But I told you that I was going to be completely calm about this. So if you feel any pain-"

He was cut off by hearing Misty moaning and groaning.

"Hey, what's wrong now? Don't let your tiredness get to you by making all that noise."

"Ash...I-I think I'm going i-into labor..." she said slowly raising a hand to her stomach.

Ash jumped out of bed with the quickness.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

Misty started laughing.

"Oh relax Ash! I was just joking! I only wanted to see how you would react! I really wish I had a camera!" she chuckled.

"_I really wish I had a piece of tape to put over that lying ass mouth of yours..."_ he murmered.

"Hey, watch your mouth! I was just having a little fun, and...owwww..." Misty suddenly moaned and gripped her stomach again.

"O-okay...I think the babies are coming now..." she grunted as she began to feel pain. Ash folded his arms as he wasn't buying any of this.

"Oh no you don't! I am not falling for that again! You must think I'm stupid!" he said.

"Ugh, no Ash! I'm not j-joking, I'm feeling real pain..." she said as she sat up.

When Misty turned to look at Ash, he had gotten back into bed and under the covers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! GET UP!" she yelled. "Oh God...I think I'm having contractions..."

"Still not falling for it Mist. If you really think I'm this stupid, you can think again." he said.

Misty gave him a look as if to say, '_you are pretty stupid if you don't get up out this damn bed...'_

"Owwwww! Ash! You better get up or I'll make you!" she yelled.

Just then, the two of them both feel something wet underneath them. Ash jumps up again, only this time with an angry look.

"Oh, MISTY! It was bad enough to pull a trick on me to get me all worried! But now you pee the bed!" he snapped.

"A-Ash, it wasn't-"

"You ask'n me what's wrong with me, but what's wrong with you!"

"YOU IDIOT! I didn't pee the bed! My...water broke."

Ash's eyes widened.

"So...you really are going into labor?" he asked, dumb-foundedly.

"Yes, I am! So can you please get the bags and help me into the-"

And then she was cut off by Ash fainting onto the floor.

"ASH! YOU GET THE HELL UP AND HELP ME NOW!" she yelled.

Misty tried to stand up on her own but a strong contraction made her fall to her knees.

"ASH!" she screamed again.

Eventually Ash woke up thinking everything was a dream, until he saw Misty on her knees and in pain. Then he jumped up and tried to help Misty the best he could.

"Okay Ash, stay calm, you can do this, your the man..." he told himself. "Okay I just have to breathe in, and breath out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in-"

"Damn it Ash, you're supposed to be helping me! Not yourself! OWWW!" Misty yelled.

Ash hurried to grab the bags, make it downstairs and into the car. While on the road, Ash was still trying to stay calm.

"I'm about to CHOKE you Ketchum if you don't SPEED IT UP!" Misty threatened.

"I'm trying Misty! I'm trying to make it through here before traffic starts!"

"WELL YOU'RE NOT DRIVING FAST ENOUGH!"

This scared Ash even more, so he did speed up. He also had the urge to stick his head out the window and yell at the other drivers, 'Everybody out the way! Move it! My wife's in labor!'

"Oh-oh god! These contractions feel like they're coming closer and closer! Ash, hurry!" she shouted.

They finally arrived at the hospital, and Ash helped Misty out of the car and inside the building. She was rushed into the delivery-room, not even realizing she blacked out for a few mintues. When she opened her eyes, Ash was standing next to her holding her hand, while a doctor was checking her.

"Wow, you're already 5 centimeters dialted Ms. Ketchum, not bad at all." they said.

"Yep, you've got just 5 more to go Misty," said Dr. Rachael.

Misty smiled, but not long as another bad contraction started on her. That sure added some pressure on Ash's hand as well.

"Just keep breathing Misty. Before you know it, you'll be able to push soon."

Suddenly, Misty had just wondered if she should've scheduled for a c-section instead.

* * *

A/N: To be continued! I doubt I could fit everything I wanted to in one chapter. So I'll just make the next one part 2. Review everybody! As you should know, reviews make me happy! And vote for the poll if you already didn't! It has a lot to do with this series!


	11. Labor Part 2 special delivery

A/N: Sorry it's been taking a while! Please don't ask why. All I know is...I'm lazy. But let's forget about that. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh, hope eveyone's happy about 2011.

* * *

Misty was sweating and was in some serious pain. Ash was still holding her hand and was trying to help her through this. But then, he remembered he had spotted one of those video-phones while running down the hall. That reminded him of when Daisy told him to call her when Misty had gone into labor. But he was in such a hurry to get to the hospital, he forgot. Then again, he wouldn't really have any time to even pick up the receiver. He turned and kissed Misty on the forehead.

"Mist, I'll be right back," he said.

"Ash..." she said worriedly before letting out a groan.

"It's okay, I'm just gonna go use the phone for a quick minute. I won't be long, I promise."

Ash gently let go of her hand and ran out to the hallway. He picked up the phone and dialed his sisters' in laws number. Daisy picked up the phone and her face showed on the screen.

"Hey Ash! Like, what's going on?" she asked sweetly.

"Okay, Daisy listen, I'm at the hospital. Misty's in labor!" he explained, out of breath.

"What! Why didn't you tell me! I would've totally been there!"

"I didn't even have time to touch the phone! When someone's havin' a baby, there's no time to waste!"

"Okay, I get that! Just tell Misty we'll be there shortly!"

"Wait, who's we?"

"Like, Duh? Me, Lily, Violet..."

"I know you're not going to leave my daughter there alone, are you!" he snapped.

"Of course not! We'll just bring her with us."

"No! No way in the world you're gonna bring her here when there's nothing to do! And she can't wait downstairs in the lobby all by herself! She could wander off, or someone could just take her! And your definitely not bringing her up here to see Misty in pain!"

Daisy had to step back.

"Okay, okay! No need to get all flippy! So like, if we can't leave her here, and can't bring her there, where is she going to be?"

"Oh don't worry. She's going to be at your place. One of you has to stay there with her."

"But Ash! All three of us really want to come and see Misty!" Daisy complained.

"Work it out then!" he told her.

Just then, a very loud scream came from just a few rooms down the hall. It was definitely loud enough for Daisy to hear.

"Like, what was that?" she asked.

"YOUR SISTER! Gotta go!" Ash said trying to rush her off the phone.

He hung it up without saying a word and ran back down to Misty's room.

"Looks like we'll be having a baby in a second! You're fully dilated." One of the doctors said.

Misty moaned again from a contraction.

"Mist! I'm here, everything's okay!" Ash said grabbing her hand. Dr. Rachael walked next to her and put a hand over her stomach.

"Now Misty, I'll be right back. You're just about fully dilated, but when you reach there, try not to push alright? Not until I get back."

"O-okay..." she managed to get out.

Dr. Rachael left the room, which left Ash and Misty alone. He was still holding her hand firmly.

"Are you alright Misty? How are you feeling?" he asked her.

Misty glared at him.

"Now...what do you think? I'm sweaty, I'm in pain, and I just want this darn birth to be OVER!"

"I know Mist, we'll get to that point soon...I hope."

Ash didn't know what else to do besides holding her hand, and _hoping _everything would be okay.

So about ten minutes later, Dr. Rachael wasn't back yet, which was beginning to worry Misty. All she wanted was for this to be over. Just then, Misty's three sisters barged in without any warning, and ran over to Misty hugging all over her, after pushing Ash out the way. He stood there with a blank stare until he finally yelled:

"Just what are you guys doing here!"

"We couldn't help it! We just had to come see our sister!" said Daisy as the other two girls nodded in agreement.

"But if you're here, then where the heck is Ashlee!"

"Oh don't worry. We left her at our place, but she should be fine." said Violet.

Misty's eyes shot wide open when she heard this.

"YOU LEFT OUR FIVE YEAR OLD DAUGHTER AT YOUR HOUSE ALL BY HERSELF! WHAT THE HELL!" she screams out of pain, anger and worry.

The three girls jumped back realizing how mad their sister was.

"N-not to worry sis! We totally have everything under control! She shouldn't be there too long by herself!" Daisy said.

"You shouldn't have left her there AT ALL!" Ash yelled.

Just by looking at his face, you could tell he was angry. But then again, how many parents would be angry if some _very _irresponsible people left their five year old child by theirself.

"We're like, so sorry Ash! Shame on Lily and Violet for wanting to leave the poor child by herself!"

Lily and Violet gasped.

"Daisy, it was your ide-"

"Say no more, I've already heard enough out of you immature girls."

So now, Lily and Violet were getting angry, Daisy was embarrassed, Ash was worried, and Misty was getting annoyed to the point she had to scream. Everyone stayed quiet, as Dr. Rachael stepped back into the room.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but I think we're ready now." she stated. She put on some rubber gloves and a doctor stood behind her with a towel. There was a pink one and a blue one, but they didn't know wrether the girl or boy would come out first, so they waited.

Dr. Rachael was about to start the delivery when she looked up at who was staring at her.

"Is there something the matter Doctor?" Ash asked.

"Um, yes. I'm afraid there's just too many people in this room. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I need a few of you to leave."

She glanced at Misty's sisters.

"Oh, you mean us?" Daisy politely asked.

Violet rolled her eyes, as if to think her sister was this stupid.

"Yeah she means us! Can we just go! You guys are making me feel totally humiliated..."

Daisy frowned and was about to leave, but before she did she turned to Misty and whispered, 'Good luck little sister.'

Everyone watched until they left out, so Dr. Rachael could finally start this delivery.

"Okay Misty, are you ready for this?" she asked.

Misty nodded as she squeezed Ash's hand. The tall lady was now sitting on a stool between Misty's propped up legs, instructing her to push as soon as she felt a contraction.

The birth took almost all night long. The hour hand was going right around the clock. Misty was in pain, and Ash was getting tired. But trust me, that's not why he passed out. He just wanted to get one good look of what was happening. But after one glance, it hurt his eyes. Misty was yelling at him to get up, and he wouldn't. But he did when he heard the cry of the first newborn baby.

"It's a boy," Dr. Rachael announced.

Misty looked up at Ash, who was rubbing his aching head from when he passed out onto the floor.

"O-our little boy Ash..." she whispered.

"Yep, and next comes our little girl Misty." he said smiling at her.

As the baby boy had to be taken by the other doctor in order to be cleaned off, Misty was instructed to push again; which she did. And after a few more, the baby girl was born.

"It's a girl," Dr. Rachael announced again.

Right now, Misty couldn't help but cry as she heard the cries of her two little newborns. Ash gently kissed her on the cheek, while telling her how proud he was of her. And as for her, she was just happy it was all over.

3 And A Half Hours Later, Misty had taken a nice long nap after the birth. And she woke up with a smiling Ash looking down at her. And for the next half hour after that, the two new parents sat there holding their children. Misty was holding the baby boy, while Ash held the baby girl. Both babies had their eyes closed.

"Well, we finally made it Mist. And both Natalie and Nathan Ketchum made it into the world safely."

"I'm so happy. Maybe all that I went through was worth it after all..."

Just as the two were on the verge of kissing, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," they both said.

In the room came Daisy, Lily, and Violet with smiles on their faces. And without saying anything except for 'AWWW!', Daisy ran over to look at the babies. The other two sisters were about to take a closer look too until Violet turned around.

"Uh, Lily, where did Ashlee go?" she asked.

"Like, I don't know. You were the one holding her hand while we walked down the hall." Lily said.

Violet stuck her head out into the hallway, but saw Ashlee didn't make it very far. She was up against the wall looking a little shy, as if not wanting to go in.

"What's the matter Ashlee? Aren't you coming in?" Violet asked.

Ashlee shakingly nodded 'no'.

"But why not? Don't you want to see mommy?"

This time Ashlee didn't nod, but she did hold her hand out to her aunt who was glad to take it and guide her into the room.

"OH MY GOSH! Misty! The twins are soooo cute!" Daisy squealed.

"Ssssh! Daisy, try not to wake the babies or they'll wake up crying." Misty whispered as she felt the little one shift in her arms.

Next Violet walked in with a very shy Ashlee behind her. Ash smiled and carefully handed the baby girl to Misty and then stood up to go give his daughter a hug. Ashlee let go of her aunt as she saw her father picking her up off the ground. His arms were wrapped around her tightly as he kissed her.

"Hey, here's my little girl," he whispered to her and then looked at her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too daddy..." she said in a quiet voice as she kept her arms wrapped around her father's neck.

"Wanna come say _hi_ to mommy? She really wants to introduce you to two new people you've been just dying to meet."

He looked at Misty, who nodded as if to tell him to put Ashlee next to her. In fact, that's exactly what she wanted him to do. So Ash slowly walked over to the bed and carefully sat Ashlee down next to her mother. Misty leaned and kissed her daughter.

"Hi honey. I missed you." she said smiling.

"I missed you too mommy..." the little girl said quietly.

Misty's smiled even more and said, "Ashlee..."

She looked up.

"I want you to meet your new baby brother, and new baby sister."

Ashlee took a closer look at the two bundles in Misty's arms.

"They're...so tiny..." she whispered.

"Well you pretty tiny too, when you were first born." Misty said.

"Really?"

She nodded.

Ashlee believed that it was pretty hard to imagine herself being that tiny.

"So, just what are you going to name these little angels?" Dr. Rachael asked.

Ash and Misty smiled.

"We already did name them." Ash said proudly.

"You did?" another doctor asked.

"Actually, our Ashlee here named them. Isn't that right?" Misty asked she look down at her daughter.

"Y-yes..." the little girl said quietly.

"Oh my, what are their names then?"

"Well, the boy's name is Nathan, and the girl's name is Natalie. Aren't those the most sweetest names?"

"Yes they are! And you named your siblings, Ashlee?"

Ashlee nodded. She also had the nerve to do something, but looked at her mother first. Misty looked at her and just smiled. So with that, she carefully leaned in and gently kissed both of the babies' noses.

"I love you baby brother and sister!" she said.

This brought tears to just about everyone's eyes in the room. Especially Misty's.

"Now that...that's just sweet..." Dr. Rachael stated.

Everyone in this room was now thinking the same thing. They all knew these newborns were going to learn a lot from their big sister one day, and are going to end up loving her unconditionally. Because right now, Ash and Misty do, very much.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! This chapter's done. Once again, sorry it took so long. And please, don't expect the next chapter to come so quickly. I can only try. You guys know that. But anyway, bye for now!


End file.
